pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Gloria Hunniford
| birth_place = Portadown, Northern Ireland | nationality = British | occupation = Television and radio presenter, singer | television = Rip Off Britain Loose Women | title = | children = 3 | spouse = Don Keating (m. 1970–1992; divorced) Stephen Way (m. 1998) | relatives = | salary = | networth = | website = }} Gloria Hunniford (born Mary Winifred Gloria Hunniford; 10 April 1940) is a Northern Irish television and radio presenter and singer on programmes on BBC and ITV such as Rip Off Britain with Julia Somerville and Angela Rippon. She has been a regular reporter on This Morning and The One Show. Early life Hunniford was born in Portadown, County Armagh, Northern Ireland, into a Protestant family; her father was a member of the Orange Order. Career Television Hunniford started as a BBC production assistant in Belfast, and a local radio broadcaster. In the 1970s and 1980s, she was the presenter of Good Evening Ulster and on the ITV Network Sunday Sunday and We Love TV. She has also appeared on Lily Savage's Blankety Blank. In August 2010, Hunniford appeared as a panellist/presenter on the ITV daytime programme 3@Three.3@Three Presspack, ITV Press Centre, 26 July 2010 Since 2010, Hunniford has co-presented Rip Off Britain, a consumer complaints programme on BBC Television with Angela Rippon and, for the first two series, Jennie Bond,"Angela Rippon Rip Off Britain" 14 November 2010, TV Choice Magazine and then, for the third series, with Julia Somerville replacing Bond. Together, the trio of Hunniford, Rippon and Somerville also presented Charlie's Consumer Angels. In 2012, Hunniford presented the BBC One documentary series Doorstep Crime 999. From 8 September 2014, Hunniford became a presenter on ITV chat show Loose Women. She was previously a guest panellist in 2003. From September 2014 to July 2015 Hunniford appeared on the panel in 31 episodes of the programme - three of which she anchored. As of 7 May 2016 Hunniford has appeared 57 times, 3 she anchored and 2 where she was a guest panelist. Starting on 29 September 2014, Hunniford presented the BBC One programme Home Away from Home. ''Strictly Come Dancing'' In 2005, Hunniford appeared in the third series of the BBC's Strictly Come Dancing, dancing with Darren Bennett and was eliminated from the competition on the third week. Guest appearances Hunniford has appeared on numerous programmes including Gloria Live, Wogan, Holiday, Songs of Praise, That's Showbusiness, Kilroy and Sunday, Sunday. In 2003, Hunniford appeared in two episodes of Loose Women as a guest panellist. In 2008, Hunniford was a regular panellist on Through the Keyhole. On 27 September 2013, Hunniford appeared on an episode of Piers Morgan's Life Stories. On 28 January 2014, Hunniford took part in an episode of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Radio Hunniford had her own daily radio show on BBC Radio 2, starting off with the lunchtime show before moving to the early afternoon slot in 1985, where she remained for 10 years. But before that she hosted Woman's Hour on BBC Radio 1 in 1971. Hunniford also hosted Sounding Brass, a music phone-in request programme with a live brass band, devised by radio producer Owen Spencer-Thomas.BBC London Homepage URL accessed 13 June 2008. Other work Hunniford has made a health and exercise video called Fit for Life. Personal life Hunniford was married to Don Keating from 1970 to 1992. In September 1998, she married hairdresser Stephen Way in Tunbridge Wells, Kent. Caron Keating Hunniford's daughter Caron Keating (5 October 1962 – 13 April 2004) died of breast cancer in Kent. Hunniford set up a cancer charity in her daughter's name the Caron Keating Foundation. Hunniford claims that a white feather fell at her feet during the funeral of her daughter, when there was no evidence of where it came from in the surroundings. Hunniford often claims to find in unusual places such as studios etc. white feathers, which she believes are a message card from her daughter, informing her that she is in a good place. Political views On ''The Alan Titchmarsh Show on 6 May 2011, Hunniford revealed her support for David Cameron's Conservative-led coalition government, describing herself as "a bit of a David Cameron fan", although she criticised the government's decision to continue giving aid to Pakistan when it was making cuts in the UK. In August 2014, Hunniford was one of 200 public figures who were signatories to a letter to The Guardian opposing Scottish independence in the run-up to September's referendum on that issue. Filmography ;Television References External links * Category:British memoirists Category:British philanthropists Category:British radio DJs Category:BBC Radio 1 presenters Category:BBC Radio 2 presenters Category:People from Portadown Category:Radio personalities from Northern Ireland Category:Television presenters from Northern Ireland Category:People educated at Portadown College Category:1940 births Category:Living people Category:UTV (TV channel)